Team Fortress 2 in GGO
by SEGA Saigon Animation Studios
Summary: This story is took place the RED team plays Gun Gale Online since they had their AmuSpheres with the World Seed since they bought from the illegal e-commerce via the internet


**TF2 vs Sword Art Online : Battle of Gun Gale Online (GGO)**

When RED Team joined Gun Gale Online since has bankrupted , they moved to Ragnarok where they fought here in the long time . Once they steps on Ragnarok . Sniper took a paper where Sinon and Kirito is on the list to kill...

Sniper : Ok , mate . Listen up , Death Gun demands us to kill both of girls where other players were killed by both of them since we were joined GGO

Scout : So , Sniper . Could you tell me about which is the sniper girl . Black or Cyan ?

Sniper : Cyan . She's only one who joined GGO from 2 mouths ago and she killed 500 players with her marksman skill and Black girl is melee who wielding her Kagemitsu G4 instead gun

Demoman : I'm remind this melee weapon is resemble from Star Wars . Does everyone know about Star Wars ?

Spy : Demoman . This is not Star Wars , this is GGO and this is where we were killing those scums for moneys

Demoman : Oh..I just ask about it

Soldier : OK , boys . It's time to kill 2 ladies who were joined GGO and then . Once we finished both of them . Death Gun will be receive the money to us and then . We may kill more enemies to take our moneys like those robots we were kill them !

Then Medic has came-up with RED team and he's get tired . Then suddenly , Medic saw Kirito and Sinon are walking on the desert only 256 km

Heavy : What's happening , doctor ?

Medic : They...are..HERE !

Sniper : Finally ! Our time has come . Prepare for your position , go !

Soldier : Fall in , men !

Scout : Let's go , let's go , let's go !

Heavy : Move machine up !

Sniper went to the abandoned apartment and he moves up to floor 6 . Once he's get on floor 6 , Sniper opened his rifle pack and he picks up AWPer Hand without scope . Then he's put the scope on the AWPer Hand and aim outside the window . Back to the other team . Heavy , Soldier and Medic are hiding at abandoned military jeep , Engineer , Spy and Scout are hiding at those boxes , Pyro and Demoman are hiding the abandoned PT76 tank . Then Sniper takes his Walkie Talkie to call everyone for combat

Sniper : There she's come . Prepare to the combat !

Back to Kirito and Sinon , they both walking on the desert and talking each other about Death Gun

Kirito :...You know , Sinon . I don't think Death Gun wasn't able to stop us . Beside , if Death Gun tries to set up plan to against us . Then we will get of rid his plan

Sinon : *sigh* Kirito

Kirito : Yes ?

Sinon : I think you should stop talking with trash , ok

Kirito : Fine

When they finished their talk , then Sinon saw shining light came from the abandoned apartment .

Sinon : Huh ! Kirito , look out !

(Quickly and Without Fail - Sword Art Online 2 soundtrack)

Sinon jumps at Kirito down where she saw Sniper tried to kill her . Then the bullet from Sniper has shot miss at the desert

Kirito : What happened , Sinon ?

Sinon : It's Death Gun !

Kirito : Where ?

Sinon : He might be on the apartment . Let me check !

Sinon took her PGM Hécate II and she looked at the apartment further where Sniper aimed his AWPer Hand out the window.

Sniper : G'day , wanker !

Sinon : What the ?!

Sniper shoots at her PGM Hécate II and Sinon has jump away from the bullet . But however , Sinon didn't get shot and her PGM Hécate II has been broken by Sniper and her PGM Hécate II has break-out into hologram crystals

Kirito : Sinon , are you alright ?

Sinon : I'm fine . But i saw something

Kirito : What it is ?

Sinon : He's not actually Death Gun . I saw...the Foreigner ?

Kirito : Foreigner ? Where ?

Sinon : He's in the abandoned apartment !

Scout (voice) : Let's get them !

Demoman (voice) : Kill them all !

Medic (voice) : Raus , raus !

Kirito : What the ?

All of RED Team (except Sniper while he covers his team) charged up to attack Kirito and Sinon

Scout : Hey , girls . You wanna eat my gun ?!

Scout firing his Force A Nature to shoot at Kirito and Kirito dodges away from Scout . But however , Soldier jumps up the air by his Air Strike and he's ready to barrage Kirito

Soldier : Screaming Eagle !

Soldier firing 5 rockets to shoot at Kirito and Kirito dodges away from rockets . Then Soldier takes his Market Gardener to attack Kirito while he falls down the ground at Kirito . Kirito backed away from Soldier and Soldier swings his Market Gardener to attack Kirito . But Kirito kept dodging away from Soldier and then . Kirito takes his Kagemitsu G4 lightsaber to attack Soldier . Soldier has lost his left arm where he's wielding his Market Gardener and then Kirito stabbed at Soldier's chest . Soldier has been killed by Kirito and he just fell down the ground with the *you are dead* icon after he been killed

Demoman : Soldier is dead ! And you gonna pay for this !

Demoman shoots at Kirito by his Grenade Launcher . Kirito can't deflect some grenade shells from Demoman and he's just dodging away . Then Kirito get exploded by Demoman and his health bar has low down only 25 . Back to Sinon , Sinon tried to help Kirito . But she was fighting with Pyro with her pistol (Glock 18C) and Pyro throwing his axe to Sinon . But Sinon dodged away Pyro's axe and Pyro lights up his flamethrower to burn Sinon . Sinon dodges away from flame and she hiding at the dead tree from Pyro . Once she hiding the dead tree from Pyro , Sinon reloads her Glock 18C and she aims at Pyro's gas cylinder to shoot at Pyro's gas cylinder . Pyro's gas cylinder has been exploded and entire his anti-flame suit has been burned . Then Sinon shoots at Pyro and Pyro has been killed and he just fell down the ground with the *you are dead* icon after he been killed

Scout : Pyro is freaking dead !

Back to Kirito , he gets up and he saw Heavy spun his minigun to shoot at him alongside Medic healing Heavy by his Medigun

Kirito : Damn it !

Heavy : Eat this , lady !*laugh*

Heavy fires his minigun to shoot at Kirito very rampage and Kirito pickup his Kagemitsu G4 lightsaber to deflect those bullets from Heavy . Kirito gets shot everywhere from his arm , chest and belly while he still deflecting those bullets . Meanwhile back to Sniper , Sniper is ready to Kirito while he's pulled the bolt to get another bullet from his AWPer Hand and he aim it to shoot Kirito .

Sniper : This is gonna be painful , mate !

Sinon saw Kirito deflecting those bullets from Heavy and even Kirito get shot . Then Sinon threw 2 Plasma Grenades to explode Heavy and Medic . Both Heavy and Medic get exploded by Sinon and the dust has blowed up to make Sniper can't see and shoot Kirito by sand

Sniper : Damn it !

Once Heavy and Medic get exploded . But however , Heavy has Ubercharged by Medic since Sinon attempts to blow the both

Kirito : What the ?

Medic : *smirk and laugh* Get her , Raus , raus !

Heavy : You are ready to dead and i'am bulletproof !

Medic : Kill her !

Heavy keep firing at Kirito and Kirito keep deflecting those bullets while he get shots again . Then Sinon take her Glock 18C to shoot at Heavy . But it doesn't work on Heavy while he get his Ubercharge and Heavy turns at Sinon to shoot her . Sinon is running away from Heavy and Heavy has out the Ubercharge while he tried to shoot Sinon . The Kirito attacks Heavy like : slash at his arm and belly round . Then Kirito chopped-off Heavy's head out and Heavy has been killed by Kirito and he just fell down the ground with the *you are dead* icon . Now , Medic is only remained to counter Kirito

Medic : Heavy is dead ! It's just you and me , darling !

But unfortunately , Medic has get killed and beheaded by Kirito . Then Medic has fell down the ground with the *you are dead* icon without his head

Engineer : Medic's a goner . Stop her now !

Kirito : Sinon , take down that sniper on the apartment and i'll take those remain team until we'll finish this !

Sinon : Ok !

(Fighting Hard and Close - Sword Art Online 2 soundtrack)

Sinon rushing up to reach the apartment where Sniper is here to aim . Sniper tried to shoot her and Sinon keep moving and despite Sniper trying to shoot her . Sniper has no choice and he calls at Scout to kill Sinon by his Walkie Talkie

Sniper : Scout , change the direction . Kill that cyan girl before she arrives the apartment to kill me !

Scout (voice) : Ok , ok . I've got it !

Back to Kirito , he still fight against Demoman , Spy and Engineer since Soldier , Heavy , Medic and Pyro get killed by Kirito and Sinon . Demoman took his own Kagemitsu G4 lightsaber to fight Kirito while Engineer is build his sentry . Kirito and Demoman are fighting each other by lightsaber fight and Demoman push Kirito away with Star Wars's Force style and Kirito has fall down at the sand where his lightsaber has been taken by Demoman and his force . Now Demoman has got 2 Kagemitsu G4 lightsabers and he's ready to kill Kirito

Kirito : (How did he got...a force . Don't tell he was copy from that movie ?!)

Demoman : *chuckles* Your lightsaber has finally belong to me now , girly . Beside , you're weak , i'm stronger than you and i win !

Kirito : I don't think you were win me , black cyclop !

Kirito takes his FN57 pistol to shoot at Demoman's right eye . Demoman has get shot at his right eye and Kirito kicks Demoman away . Then Kirito takes back his own lightsaber to finish Demoman . Demoman has been killed by Kirito and he just fell down the ground with the *you are dead* icon

Kirito : You would never win me , black cyclop !

? : Bonjour , Mon Chéri Noir

Kirito : Who's there ?

? : I'm behind you

Spy has show-off behind Kirito since he cloaked himself and then . He took his butterfly knife to stab Kirito . But unfortunately , Kirito stabbed Spy behind by his Kagemitsu G4 lightsaber and Spy hadn't idea to say with him

Spy : You are such a elite , my little girl who joined the GGO . But anyway , i'm dead !

Kirito pulled his Kagemitsu G4 lightsaber out Spy and Spy has falling down the ground since he gets killed by Kirito . But however , the *you are dead* icon wasn't appears his dead body

Kirito : What the ? I thought he was dead ?

Spy (voice) : But i still be here , girly . You think i was dead by you since i was tried to stab you . But i afraid is , you weren't can see me and then...

Spy has appeared upon at Kirito since he used his Dead Ringer and Spy points Kirito by his Revolver

Spy : Now You can see me and i'm back from dead

Kirito : How did you do that ?

Spy : Does you want to know this ? Then , this...is how i survived when i get killed

Spy shows Dead Ringer for Kirito.

Spy : This is Dead Ringer . This gadget would be able to help me since you were killed me when i've got this thing

Kirito : So this is how you had this thing !

Spy : You will find out , Mon Chéri Noir

Back to Sinon , Sinon keep reaching the abandon apartment where Sniper tries to shoot her . But suddenly , Scout has show-up and he ready to kill Sinon follow Sniper .

Scout : Hey . Did you miss me , girly ?!

Scout throwing his Flying Guillotine at Sinon and Sinon dodged away his Flying Guillotine . Then Scout uses his Forces of Nature to shoot at Sinon and Sinon jumped away from Scout , and then she tries to counter at Scout to shoot at him by her Glock 18C . Scout is too fast to dodging the crossfires from Sinon and Sinon keep firing at Scout . But Scout also shooting back at Sinon and Scout took his Sandman Bat to attack Sinon . Sinon get smashed by Scout and her health bar has lowed only 45 while she lying on the sand

Scout : You think you would able to stop me ? But it doesn't right , cyan girl . Beside , it's time to send you to angel or..go to hell , moron !

Scout takes his Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol to point at Sinon when he's ready to kill Sinon and Sinon saw her Glock 18C is almost at her . Before Scout shoots her , then Sinon kicks Scout away and she takes her Glock 18C to shoot Scout down . Scout has been killed and he just fell down the ground with the *you are dead* icon. After Scout's dead , Sinon is turning point to Sniper and she keep moving to reach the abandoned apartment

Back to Spy and Kirito , they still fighting each other while Engineer still building his sentry gun to lv3 . Spy keep firing his Deadly Rose revolver to shoot at Kirito while his right hand wielding his Dead Ringer and Kirito still deflecting these bullets from Spy and attack Spy . Spy's left arm wielding his revolver has been chopped . But his arm has back to normal by his Dead Ringer and then he still can shooting at Kirito .

Spy : What wrong , Mon Chéri Noir . Why would you can't kill me for the reason . Why ?! What happened to my arm when you were chopped down like this *laugh and snot* Anyway , let see how you can stop me

Kirito : Oh yeah . If you say so

Kirito kicks the sand to Spy and Spy can't see anything while he didn't cover his eyes

Spy : Oh mon Dieu !

Then Kirito kicks the Dead Ringer away from Spy and then Kirito can kill Spy once for all

Kirito : Without your clock . I can still to kill you !

Spy slashing down Spy and Spy has finally been killed by Kirito and then , Spy has fell down the ground with the *you are dead* icon . After Spy's dead , Engineer already built his sentry lv3 and he's ready to shoot at Kirito . Kirito is turn at Engineer and he's ready to fight Engineer

Engineer : Hmp... Seem likes you such a brave girl with lightsaber after you finally killed my team . But however , since my team's killed . Except me and Sniper who remained , anyway . As an cowboy , i can kill everyone i want who tries to kill me . Some of most using the regular revolver or shotgun to kill me . But perhaps , i can kill all of them with my super weapon like my sentry . I was added 4 rocket launchers with the twin galting guns and it'll able to destroy the enemy in 2 second left , So what i'd say . Are you possibility to destroy me or my sentry *chuckles* You'll never able to destroy it . Just give up already !

Kirito : Hmp ! Whatever you upgraded yours . I can tear-off your weapon and you gonna be the next to kill

Engineer : Hmp...You are totally dreaming yourself , girly . Now bring it on !

Back to Sinon , Sinon keep moving to reach the abandoned apartment while Sniper tries to shoot her down but it was missed a whole time . Once Sniper attempts to shoot her , his AWPER Hands's magazines has out the bullets and he haven't bullet to reload

Sniper : Piss...So what should i do now ? I can't let her kill me !

Then Sniper hiding the corner wall near the stair . 8 minutes later , Sinon has arrived the abandoned apartment and now she went on floor 6 to find Sniper . Then she saw his AWPER Hands is still here with some magazines out the bullets .

Sinon : Where is he ? He should be here for while ?

Once she steps on the floor , Sniper attacks her with his Kukri . But however , he was destroyed her Glock 18C pistol by his Kukri and kick her away . Sinon still ok and she ready to fight Sniper with melee weapon . Back to Kirito , Kirito can't deflect from Engineer's sentry gun and he's hiding the destroyed M4 Sherman from Engineer . Engineer take his Frontier Justice shotgun and he's ready to looking for Kirito

Engineer : Hmp ! Try to hiding heh ? If you hiding , i'll kill you with my shotgun if you don't get out !

Kirito : Just come here and get me , Hard-Handy . I know you can do this !

Engineer : Fine , i gonna get you before i blow you up !

Engineer walks to the destroyed Sherman tank with his Frontier Justice shotgun and he's ready to blow Kirito . Once Engineer found Kirito , Engineer tries to shoot him . But unfortunately , Engineer get stabbed by Kirito and then . Kirito uses Engineer as the Human Shield from Engineer's sentry gun .Then Kirito threw Engineer away with *you are dead * icon, Kirito destroyed Engineer's sentry gun and break-out into hologram crystals . All of RED team has been eliminated and Sniper is remained

Kirito : Ok , Sinon . I'm coming with you !

Back to Sinon and Sniper , Sinon tries to counter-back to Sniper . But however , Sniper slashed down her right hand where she wielding her knife and Sniper kicks Sinon the wall . Sinon has exhausted and her health bar has low down only 8% and she can't get up to fight back

Sinon : Grrrrr...

Sniper *laugh* Are you really want to be the true sniper when you're the girl to fight me ? But i afraid is...I'am the true Sniper and you aren't the true sniper since i destroyed your sniper rifle

Sinon : (Damn you !)

Sniper : *laugh* Well...i'm almost forgot . Ah i know , but it seems your friend isn't come here to save you when she fighting with my team . But it just you and me , and together...

Then Sniper drops his Kukri away and he crouching down at Sinon . Sniper is now ready to rape Sinon if Sniper closing with Sinon . Sniper holds Sinon's arms when she trying to resist .

Sinon : Stay away from me , you pervert . If not . I will bite your ear as you feel the pain !

Then Sniper licks at Sinon's face and Sinon has freaked up more while Sniper keep holding her arms .

Sinon : (Kirito , help me !)

When Sniper is raping Sinon , Kirito has arrived and he saw Sniper is remove his clothes and prepare to rape her

Sniper : You're mine now , you loli !

Then Sniper touches at Sinon's chest and pulled down her clothes to see ber breasts . Sinon is getting embarrassing and Sniper ready to rape her . But unfortunately , Sniper has been stabbed at his chest by Kirito's Kagemitsu G4 lightsaber and Sniper look Kirito behind where he saw Kirito stabbed himself

Sniper : I'm...dead

*end the music*

Then Kirito pulled his lightsaber out Sniper and Sniper has finally dead with *you are dead* icon . Kirito was saved Sinon from Sniper and he hold her up tall .

Sinon : What took you so long , Kirito ? I've been almost raped by the Foreigner !

Kirito : I'm sorry . But at least i finally saved you . But anyway so...Let's get out the here and find the Death Gun at cost as well we must finish the game !

Sinon :...Right ! Let's go !

Kirito and Sinon has left the abandoned apartment since they kept moving to find Death Gun . Straight ahead at Death Gun from the apartment , Death Gun is unhappy to see RED team has been defeated by Kirito and Sinon

Death Gun : You are totally make me disappointed ! At least i supposed to kill the both . Unlike those imbeciles who can't kill them . But soon or later , i'll win this game after i killed the both until i'll takeover the GGO !

*the end*


End file.
